bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Burger of the Day
The Burger of the Day refers to the various puns featured as the special burgers in every episode of Bob's Burgers. All specials are priced at $5.95. The following is a list and use in each episode. Season 1 Human Flesh *"New Bacon-ings" - Comes with Bacon **A pun on the phrase "New Beginnings." **This is the only Burger of the Day to have quotation marks. *The Child Molester - Comes with Candy! **A reference to child molesters' using candy to lure their victims. **This was written by Louise. Crawl Space *Foot Feta-ish Burger **Comes with feta cheese. **A pun on "foot fetish." **Bob intended this to be the Never Been Feta burger, but Louise changed it. *Tunami **A portmanteau of the words "tuna" and "tsunami." **The Tunami is Gloria's recipe, which Linda deemed the Burger of the Day while Bob was trapped in the wall. Sacred Cow *Mission A-Corn-Plished Burger - Comes with Corn Salsa. **Pun on the phrase "Mission accomplished." *Pepper Don't Preach Burger **A pun on the song by Madonna entitled "Papa Don't Preach." *Rest in Peas Burger **A pun on the phrase "rest in peace," and a reference to the death of the cow, Moo-Lissa . **Comes with snap peas and carrots. **Bob's 100,000th burger. **Made of meat from Moo-Lissa. Sexy Dance Fighting *Fig-eta Bout It Burger **A pun on the the phrase "Forget about it." *Chevre Which Way But Loose Burger **A pun on the 1978 film "Every Which Way But Loose". *The Roquefort Files Burger **A pun on the TV series "The Rockford Files". *These Collards Don't Run Burger **A pun on the phrase "These colors don't run." Hamburger Dinner Theatre *Totally Radish Burger - Comes with Radish **A play on the phrase "Totally rad". *Onion Burger - Grilled....To Death! **A reference to the murder mystery in Linda's dinner theatre. *Last of the Mo-Jicama Burger - Comes with Jicama **A pun on The Last of the Mohicans. '' Sheesh! Cab,Bob? *Olive And Let Die Burger **A reference to the 1973 James Bond film "''Live and Let Die". *'Thank God It's Fried Egg Burger **A play on the saying ''"''Thank God it's Friday". Bed & Breakfast *Camembert-ly Legal Burger **A pun on the magazine ''Barely Legal.' *Krauted House Burger **A play on a New Zealand/Australian rock band Crowded House. Art Crawl *Poblano Picasso Burger **A reference to the Spanish painter Pablo Picasso. *Salvador Cauliflower Burger **A reference to the Spanish painter Salvador Dali. Spaghetti Western and Meatballs *Shoot out at the Okra Corral Burger **A reference to the events of Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, a 1957 Western. Burger Wars *Hit Me With Your Best Shallot Burger **A play on the saying (and Pat Benetar hit song) "Hit me with your best shot." *The Sound & The Curry Burger **A reference to the novel The Sound & the Fury. Weekend at Mort's *I've Created a Muenster Burger **A reference to Frankenstein. Lobsterfest *Something's NOT Fishy Burger - (100% Beef) *Neither Fish Nor Fowl Burger - (100% Beef) *One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish Hamburger **A reference to Dr Seuss Novel One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish. Torpedo *Take Me Out To The Burger - Comes with Peanuts and Crackerjacks. **A play on the song "Take Me Out To The Ball Game." Season 2'' The Belchies *I'm Mad About Saffron - (Made with no saffron). **A Reference to a lyric from the song "Mellow Yellow" by Donovan Bob Day Afternoon *Chard To A Crisp Burger Synchronized Swimming *Burger A La Mode - Comes with ice cream (Not on top) *Shake Your Honeymaker Burger - (Comes with Honey Mustard) **A reference to the song ''"''Shake Your Moneymaker" by Elmore James. *Use It Or Bleus It Burger - (Comes with Bleu Cheese) **A play on the saying "Use it or lose it." *The One Yam Band Burger - (Comes with yams) **A play on the phrase "One Man Band". *Do Brussel Burger - (Comes with brussel sprouts) Burgerboss *Papaya Was A Rolling Stone Burger **A play on the song "Papa Was a Rollin Stone" by the group The Undisputed Truth *Good Night and Good Leek Burger **A reference to the sign-off Edward R.Murrow used to say to end his broadcasts. *Band On The Bun Burger - Comes with Wings. **A play on the album and song "Band on the Run" by Wings Food Truckin' *Chorizo Your Own Adventure Burger **A reference to the "Choose Your Own Adventure" books where the readers get to choose between two or more scenarios in a story Dr. Yap *It's fun to eat at the rYeMCA Burger - (Comes on rYe w/ Mustard, Cheese & Avocado) **A reference to a lyric from the song "Y.M.C.A." by The Village People Moody Foodie *If Looks Could Kale Burger **A play on the saying "If looks could kill." *Little Swiss Bunshine Burger - (Comes on a buttered bun) **A reference to the 2006 film ''Little Miss Sunshine. *Girls Just Wanna Have Fennel Burger **Bob cooks this burger for Moody Foodie, the food critic. **A reference to the song "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. *The Final Kraut Down Burger (Comes with sauerkraut) **A reference to the song "The Final Countdown" by the band Europe. Bad Tina *Sit and Spinach Burger **A reference to the popular Sit 'n Spin toy from the 80's. *Sweaty Palms Burger - (Comes with hearts of palm) Beefsquatch *Poutine on the Ritz Burger - (Comes with poutine fries) **A reference to the musical fim Puttin' on the Ritz ''and song of the same name. *Mesclun Around Burger *The Don't Get Creme Fraiche With Me Burger **A play on the saying "Don't get fresh with me." : Bob prepares a number of special burgers for the morning TV show ''Get On Up that are not official Burgers of the Day: *Onion-tended Consequences Burger **Bob makes this in his audition tape. **A play on "unintended consequences." *Bruschetta Bout It Burger **A pun on the phrase "Forget about it." *MediterrAin't Misbehavin' Burger **A play on "Ain't Misbehavin'," a 1929 Fats Waller song. *I'm Gonna Get You Succotash Burger **A reference to the film I'm Gonna Git You Sucka, a 1988 Blacksploitation parody. *Every Breath You Tikka Masala Burger **A play on the Police song "Every Breath You Take." Season 3 Ear-sy Rider *Two Karat Burger - (Comes with two carrots) *Say It Ain't Cilantro Burger - (Doesn't come with cilantro. Because cilantro is terrible.) **A pun on "Say it ain't so." *Not If I Can Kelp It Burger **A play on "Not if I can help it." Full Bars *The Jack-O-Lentil Burger **As in "jack-o-lantern" Bob Fires the Kids Mutiny on the Windbreaker An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal The Deepening Tina-rannosaurus Wrecks The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins Mother Daughter Laser Razor Nude Beach Broadcast Wagstaff School News My Fuzzy Valentine Lindapendent Woman O.T.: The Outside Toilet Topsy Two for Tina It Snakes a Village Family Fracas The Kids Run the Restaurant Boyz 4 Now Carpe Museum The Unnatural Category:Browse